Juubi in pokemon
by Mew Siul
Summary: At the end of the war Naruto becomes the Juubi, but the shinobi alliance is obliderated. Naruto abandons that world for greener pastures and leaves it in Sasuke's hands. He goes to the pokemon verse. SI. Ash is the protagonist, not the SI or Naruto.
1. prologue

**This is another sequel for "** **death and rebirth** **", it's my own version of "The Bijuu Master"** **by** **deamondragonsclaw** **, I'm writing this because I agree that the story could have been better, the main problem with the story I believe, is Naruto himself, for while in theory overpowering the main character sounds like a good idea, in practice this has a tendency to break Suspension Of Disbelief, it's the reason why I tend to dislike overpowered characters in stories like One Punch Man, or so many Naruto's in fanfiction.**

 **So, as a result I decided to make a literary experiment, what if a writer put their typically overpowered Gary Stu Naruto in a** _ **SECONDARY, MORE MINOR ROLE**_ **.**

 **Rather than having Naruto be the main star, I will have my much inferior SI take protagonist role and see what happens.**

 **Feel free to review and tell me your opinions on my experiment, I will note it.**

 **Oh! Warnings, this story will contain incest (Mostly on Naruto and the Bijuu's side because incest when it comes to gods is part for the cause), highly sexual themes (But not lemons, those will be written aside in the "lemon collection" story) and possibly death and violence (I'm not entirely sure if this last one will be there or not). It will also involve pokephilia and some minor but nevertheless consensual among Naruto's children, this story, unlike others I may or may not write, WILL NOT have non con or rape, for… personal reasons. Spoiler warning for Naruto and later for Pokemon.**

 **Now with all that out of the way, let's begin.**

##

There are an infinite number of universes, in some, humanity lives a boring, mundane, but prosperous (in most places) life and you are reading this, in others, humanity never came to be, in others it came to be but it was unfortunately wiped out by one calamity or another.

In one world in particular a great hero called Naruto fought against the manipulations of Black Zetsu who plotted for centuries to bring back his mother Kaguya with the power of the Senju.

Well, this is not that universe.

Let's explain the history of this universe.

It all started with a pantheon of gods unique to this part of the multiverse, but mistaken by many mortals to be Japanese gods.

First is Kami, Goddess of Creation and Queen of Heaven.

Then you have her sister Yami, Goddess of Darkness and Queen of Hell.

Then Shinigami, God/dess of Death and Destruction.

Finally the Juubi, Divine Beast of Chakra and Kami's creation.

Some ages after the creation of the world, the Juubi started rampaging across the world and one person, blessed by Kami with a fraction of the ten-tailed best power, stood against the creature.

Rikudo Sennin. The Sage of Six Paths.

The rest of the story is well known.

He seals the Juubi inside himself, has two kids, splits the Juubi in ten pieces, sends the tenth, the body into the sky to create the moon, names the younger kid his successor.

All that jazz.

Let's move on with the plot shall we?

 _(Fourth Great Shinobi War era)_

Naruto sighed as he looked out at the ruins of his home, Konohagakure, the village hidden in the leaves. It had been nearly a week since the end of the fourth shinobi war and the end of the shinobi ways.

It was also around this time that he had been offered a new life.

(Flashback)

 _Naruto sat watching in horror; he had just killed Madara with Sasuke's help and sealed the gedo mazo into himself, thus transforming him into the new Juubi._

 _However, upon becoming the Juubi, all nine of the bijuu where released, including the Reibi, and began to decimate the remainder of the shinobi alliance._

 _'No, this can't be happening!' he thought watching the destruction, as he tried to stand only to fall back down, having used up nearly all of his chakra. 'This wasn't supposed to happen!' grimacing at the yells ringing through the air as the ten demon finished of the rest of the shinobi army._

 _Suddenly a bright flash appeared before him. As the light died down, Naruto saw ten round objects and a scroll lying on the ground in front of him._

 _Quickly picking up the scroll it read, 'To Naruto Uzumaki, the new Juubi: I am Kami. I would first like to thank you for saving this world from Madara and his forces. I would also like to apologize for the way your life has been growing up, so as an apology I have talked with one of my sisters, and yes in case you are wondering I am female, and she has agreed to let you have a new life in her world.'_

 _Naruto paused in his reading at that, a new life, a chance to start over without all the hate and fear._

 _Shaking himself out of his excitement he continued reading, 'Now before you get too excited there are a few catches, 1st, you will be reduced in age, back to that of a five year old, you will still have all of your current knowledge and skills, so no worries there, you will also gain the knowledge on every jutsu known to date, however, while you may know them, you will still have to work and train to use them.'_

 _This made him smirk a little, seeing as he would be fulfilling Orochimaru's goal without even trying._

 _'2nd, since you are now the Juubi, even though you are going to a new world you will have things that you must help with, such as helping to keep the world in check, since your presence alone can cause a shift in the balance of power.'_

 _'Now the third and final catch is also your choice on whether or not you can go to this new world. Since there are now eleven bijuu, yourself included, the balance of power in this world has been thrown off. In order for you to leave this world you must take the other ten bijuu with you. This is where the ten balls that were with this scroll come into play.'_

 _Naruto looked down and picked up one of the balls. The ball was blood red in color with a black ring around the middle and a black number nine on top of it._

 _'These balls are known as pokeballs, a very common item in this world, the mechanics of which you will learn in time, these pokeballs however are special in that they will allow you to capture the other ten bijuu. Upon capture, they will turn into the pokémon they are similar to, pokémon are the creatures of this world which you will learn about later._

 _Once you have captured all of them in the pokeballs designed for them, my sister Arceus will come to take you to her world. Again I am sorry for the way things have turned out in your life and hope that you will have a happier life in this new world. P.S. Even though you will no longer by in this world I will be stopping by to talk to you face to face in the future so be ready.'_

(End Flashback)

After having read and re-read the letter, Naruto had collected all of the pokeballs and set out to capture the renegade bijuu, which leads us back to him sitting over the ruins of Konoha, waiting for Arceus to come.

After about an hour of waiting a blinding light appeared before him and out of the light was what he assumed to be Arceus.

"Greetings Naruto, I am Arceus, it is nice to finally meet you face to face." Arceus said in a light feminine voice.

Standing up, Naruto gave a nerves bow, "It's nice to meet you as well Lady Arceus."

"Please, you don't have to call me Lady Arceus, Arceus will do just fine" she said with a small almost unnoticeable amount of embarrassment. "So are you ready to go?"

With a nod of his head, Naruto took one final look at Konoha before fallowing Arceus into the light, ready to begin his new life with the rest of the bijuu.


	2. Chapter 1

**Something I forgot to mention in the previous chapter is that this will be a Deconstruction Fic of "The Bijuu Master" and hopefully of Godlike Naruto fanfics in general.**

 **Again I do not own Naruto or Pokemon**

As the light around him disappeared, Naruto stared in awe at the site before him. Both Naruto and Arceus appeared on a hill overlooking a wide open field with a lot of different and unique creatures, Naruto assumed these were some of the pokémon Kami mentioned in the letter, running around or relaxing and enjoying the sun.

 _"_ _ **Welcome Naruto, to the world of pokémon**_ _"_ Arceus said, amused at pure awe inspired look on his face as he watched the pokémon.

 _"_ So this is the pokémon world _"_ he mused as he watched what appeared to be a rhino made out of rock watching over two smaller rhinos, which he assumed to be its children, as they played. " _Only been here about a minute and I already like this place."_

"So, now that we're here, were to next?" Arceus let out a small giggle at his enthusiasm.

 _"_ **We are going to see a very powerful and influential person who I believe will be able to help us** _"_ she turned and began to walk towards a giant windmill which was set hire up on the hill.

As the two of them approached the windmill, Naruto notice that is was connected to a two story house. The house itself wasn't big or fancy, and had a welcoming and homey air about, not what he would expect from someone powerful and influential.

 _"I wonder if this person is really that big of an influence in this world if he lives here"_ Naruto pondered, thinking of how people like the civilian council liked to show off their power and influence, before shaking his head to rid him of those thoughts.

Finally clearing his head, Naruto looked forward to see the front door open and a man step out to greet them. The man, who appeared to be in his in his late forties early fifties, was wearing brown pants, a purple shirt, and a white lab coat, which again surprised Naruto.

"Welcome, I've been expecting you two for quite some time now" He said excitedly, while extending a hand out to Naruto. "My name is Samuel Oak, however most people just call me professor Oak; it's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you as well professor Oak," Naruto gripped his offered hand and shook it, "My name is Naruto Uzumaki."

With a nod of his head, Oak walked inside the house, motioning them to follow him, "Please, come in, the others are waiting for us."

With a confused look at the word others, Naruto followed after him, figuring he'd learn what he meant soon enough.

As they entered what looked like the living room Naruto understood what the professor meant by others, seeing as the room was currently occupied by five other people, four of whom were wearing lab coats similar to Oaks.

"Everyone, I would like to introduce you to Naruto" Oak said getting everyone's attention, while indicating who he was talking about. "Naruto, I would like to introduce you to some of my colleagues, first from Johto, Professor Elm."

Elm, a man who appeared to be in his mid-twenties, nodded his head in acknowledgment. He was wearing green pants, a blue shirt, and glasses.

"Next is Professor Birch, from Hoenn." The next man, who appeared to be in his early thirties, waved. He was wearing tan shorts, and a navy blue shirt.

"After him, we have Professor Rowan, from Sinnoh." Rowan, who appeared to be about fifty, simple stared at him with a curios look on his face. He had on black pant, a white shirt under a blue vest, and a red tie around his neck.

"And finally from Unova, we have Professor Aurea Juniper." The last professor, a woman in her early twenties, was wearing a green skirt and white shirt, which showed of her figure very nicely.

For a few seconds she simply stared at him, which was unnerving, before she let out a squeal. The next thing Naruto knew, he had his face buried in between her b-cup sized breast as she hugged him to death, which caused every other male in the room to laugh.

After about five minutes of struggling, Naruto finally managed to get free from Professor Junipers death grip, which she called a hug, before glaring at everyone, subconsciously activating his new doujutsu, the Juubis eye, which caused everyone to stop laughing.

"That was not funny" Naruto growled out as his eyes returned to their normal caldron blue.

"Yes well, allow me to introduce you to the last person in the room, this is my assistant and student, Delia Ketchum," Oak said motioning towards the last and youngest person in the room. **AN: Naruto is five in this chapter, but remember he is mentally a lot older.**

Delia, a young girl who was about seven years old, simply smiled and waved, while trying to hold down a small blush, Naruto himself was faring a bit better **AN: Why would Naruto blush, this is a Deconstruction Fic, like many other shonen protagonist, he's very Oblivious To Love, also in case you were wandering Delia isn't blushing because of a crush. She's** _ **seven**_ **, but because in my headcanon (and in this story) Delia used to be more introverted and shy before growing out of it in her pokemon journey, which will happen 2 years before Naruto's.** She was wearing a purple skirt and pink shirt.

"It's ni-nice to meet y-you, Naruto," Delia stuttered as she held out her hand.

"Yeah, nice to meet you to," he said as he shook her hand, before glaring at Arceus, who was giggling at them for some reason.

 _"_ **Well, now that you all know each other I shall take my leave, however I will be watching and stopping by every now and then to check up on you Naruto** _"_ Arceus said before vanishing into s bright flash of light.

"Ok, now that Arceus is gone and the meet and greet is over with, can we get on down to business and answering some questions?" Naruto asked looking around at everyone. "Like why all of you are gathered here and waiting on me!"

"That's a good question Naruto, and the answer is actually rather simple," Birch said gathering everyone's attention. "All of us here were told about you and asked by Arceus herself to help you learn and become accustom to our world."

"Yes, so why don't we start by explaining a little about what pokémon are and the move on from there?" Rowan asked getting a nod from everyone.

Over the next few hours, the professors explained the basics about pokémon and how they lived together with humans. When they started explaining about pokémon trainers, all the professors where shocked when Naruto told them he already had ten pokémon, and even more when he explained how he had obtained them.

"Fascinating, so you captured these ten bijuu, who then turn into pokémon that are similar to them!" Oak said looking at the ten pokeballs on the table. "May we see them?"

With a rather hesitant nod, Naruto gathered the pokeballs before following everyone outside.

"Since I haven't let them out before I'm only going to release one at a time," he said before grabbing Reibis ball and throwing it.

"Let's go Reibi." As the pokeball opened up everyone stared at the pokémon species the Reibi had become. The Reibi had become a black Snivy with blood red eyes.

" **You know, it's about damn time you let me out of that thing, I was beginning to think you had forgotten about us,"** Reibi said in a surprisingly feminine voice, shocking everyone.

"Wait, you're a girl?" Naruto shouted, making everyone look at him confused.

" **Of course I'm a female, what you thought I was a male?"**

"Well, yeah, I mean, I know Kyuubi's female, and I know Nibi's female, but I figured the rest of you were all male," Naruto said as if it were the most obvious thing in the world, which made everyone sweatdrop at his statement.

" **You're an idiot, you know that!"** Reibi yelled before looking around. **"So where are the others?"** she asked looking at him as he adverted his gaze. **"You haven't let them out yet have you?"**

She sigh at his negative response before glaring at him, **"You know you don't have to worry about use going on a rampage or anything, Kami told use what was going to happen after you caught all of us, besides, you're the Jubi, we do have to listen to you, you know."**

At this little bit of news Naruto sweatdroped before throwing the rest of the pokeballs into the air, releasing the rest of them.

When all nine of the other bijuu were out everyone stared at them in a little shock since each of them were vastly different them the normal pokémon.

First was Ichibi, who had become a sand brown Sandshrew with light blue markings on its body.

Next was Nibi, who was reviled to be a blue Eevee with a flame like tattoo on its forehead.

Standing behind Nibi was Sanbi, who had become a sea green Squirtle with a grey shell.

Yonbi who was next had become a Chimchar with the only difference was being blood red in color.

Gobi, at least to Naruto, was the biggest surprise, since it had become a white Poochyena.

Rokubi was next showing everyone that it had become a white Shellos.

Nanabi, just like Yonbi, wasn't much of a suprise becoming a Harecross, white the only difference being that it was a forest green color.

Hachibi was actually a little supriseing, it had become a Tauros which wasn't the supriseing part or the fact that it was purple in color, it was that it had eight tails instead of the normal three.

" **What the hell happened to my tails?"** yelled the last bijuu there. Kyubi's, had become a blood red Vuplex and was crying over the loss of three of her tails. **"My tails, three of my beautiful tails are gone, why?"**

At this everyone, aside from Naruto, sweatdroped at her reaction.

"Hahaha, oh man that's hilarious, the mighty kyuubi is now a Rokubi, hahaha," Naruto laughed oblivious to everyone, human and pokémon alike backing away from him as kyuubis eyes began to glow red and she released a jet of fire at him, which was the last thing he saw before everything went black.

 **Thank you for reading, I hope you liked it and pleas review:)**


	3. Chapter 2

**Answer reviews time**

 **Otsutsuki no Yami - Your call, to be honest I'm not writing this story to make others like it, This is basically what I said in the first chapter, an experiment, I basically read the challenge, read the story and said to myself:**

 **"I would like this story better if it wasn't so flat and filled with cliches, that does make me wonder, could I make something better? You know what, why not? It's not like it matters or anything."**

 **If you don't like it, fine, it's your right to not like something, see if you have better luck with another of my stories, because it's not like I care too much about this particular one and trust me, there are WAY worse stories out there.**

 **By the way, I think you may have made an error in your last sentence, specifically a word swap between "mind" and "body".**

 **Guest – I assure you I'm no pedophile, I'm very much against it really and I need to make a VERY important clarification: By minor I mean that they'll be AT LEAST** _ **13**_ **, which is for the record minimum age of consent in Japan, (I already said there wouldn't be non con here).**

 **I only said minor because in America and other countries, the minimum age is** _ **16**_ **, if I'm not wrong about it, (It's not something I keep track off). Since pokemon journeys start early and we're covering it, I pretty much HAD to lower the bar a little.**

 **What, did you expect six or eight year's olds… No, of course not.**

 **ShadowKing241** **– Arceus explained it to them beforehand offscreen. It was a while before she came to get Naruto after all. This is what Arceus was doing while Naruto captured the bijuu.**

#

It has been 25 years since Naruto entered the pokemon world and was charred by Kurama as he found out the Kyuubi was named, but he still called her Kyuubi out of habit, well, mostly.

He was now an adult in both mind and body, the husband/mate of many females of various species and deadbeat dad of several children.

Including me.

Hi, I'm Ace Uzumaki-Namikaze, a son dad had on an adventure with the legendary Victini.

I think I was named "Ace" because Memma is the Victory pokemon.

Go figure.

I'm guessing I need to explain who I am, as well as what.

I'm a half Victini, half whatever dad is now that he's the Nidaime Juubi.

Basically a 6 year old Victini Gijinka, almost anthro but not quite, but I wasn't always like this and that's the reason I called it the pokemon world, instead of just the world.

I was once a random Joe where both the Naruto world and the pokemon world are just stories for children, and money, until the trickery of a demon cost me my body, my family and my home.

I left my universe as a Mindscape ghost and eventually found Naruto from a series I loved having wild sex with an anthro Victini(1), I waited until they were finished, (I had to admit, it was kinda hot) and when they were finished with their session the Victini turned back to normal and they both went to sleep, I saw my chance, entering the sleeping legendary, I tried to possess any successfully fertilized egg and managed to succeed, ergo, I was born of an egg sometime later.

What would my life be like? Well, I spent the first 3, nearly 4 years of my life with my mother in the wild, and I'll have to admit that I became quite a Momma's boy, or Memma's mon as the pokemon term is.

It surprised me because I was a Momma's boy in my previous life too, but I decided to solve the mental paradox by deciding that my old mother would be my mom, and Victini would be my Memma.

I didn't usually spend time in my Humanoid form though, I much preferred my pure pokemon form, perhaps simply because after having been human for an entire life, it was nice to have something different.

I was surprisingly happy living in the wild, playing with the other pokemon and just doing mostly whatever I wanted, I occasionally met other legendaries, but we didn't speak much, well, except for a few of them.

I was quite surprised to find I had siblings when visiting Mew in the Tree of Beginning (by the way, beautiful place.) I was assaulted by two Mews when I destroyed one of the defenses because I thought it was going to eat me, yeah, I was a pokemon now, but I was a human before and in the movie this things eat humans.

It was starting to escalate with more powerful attacks (Both Chakra and Pokemon moves) being used when our Memmas arrived called in by the chaos and forced us to stop, I'll never forget the spanking she gave me, after that we decided to put it behind us and get to know each other.

The two turned out to be quite reasonable.

We became friends quickly.

So… How did I leave that life? Good old dad. He came one day to visit one day near my fourth birthday and offered us a house with another one his mates.

I, personally, was offended, this was the first time I had seen him since I was conceived, and now he just appeared, the nerve.

I knew he was a bit emotionally neglectful from the Boruto sequel series but damn.

Memma accepted, so we moved in with Delia and Ash, and spent the following two years with them.

It was much more restrictive, but I can't say I hated it.

Well, this is my story.

 **I'll be showing that scene later.**


	4. Chapter 3

**A bit of filler, this is based on something that actually happened to me, and no, it's not exaggerated. After that we will get to the first Arc. The family goes on a vacation and meets someone who Victini had long wanted them to meet and we see a movie happening way before the canon time.**

 **Review answering time**

 **Georgieisthepuncher – (Flat tone) Yeah.**

 **I kind of said so in the first chapter.**

 **(Normal tone) Now a bit more seriously though, I feel you, and several others are missing the ENTIRE point of this story.**

 **Let me put this this way.**

 **I'm not trying to write an original synopsis and basic plot.**

 **I'm trying to write and tell an already created plot in a way that it has never, to my knowledge been spinned before.**

 **Kind of like how so many in the entertainment industry did adaptations to Alice in Wonderland while adding enough of a spin that it was still their own story, and not Caroll's.**

 **I want to know where this goes.**

 **I want to take the plot from the same starting point to a direction where it's unrecognizable from the source material. Slowly.**

 **Hope this explains why I did what I did, as well as why I'm not even denying it.**

 **Nate- Done. Satisfied?**

 **Also, I feel the –Trash pile- bit was unnecessary and a bit hurtful or at least annoying.**

#

Ace was bored, no, he was beyond bored, he was experiencing a frustration that only came when he was really, ruefully bored.

He didn't like being bored.

He didn't like spending the day in a city, _all day_.

Especially when it involved shopping.

Oh, holy Arceus, why did shopping have to be so _dull_?

He had gone out with Ash and Delia under a henge that morning because we were out stuff, or at least, that's what Delia said.

"Are we done yet?"

"We will be soon, sweetie."

I hoped so.

 _11 FUCKING hours later_

"Well, we're done, so stop crying, Ace." Delia said.

Ace couldn't manage to stop bawling like a baby, he just couldn't.

His brother Ash was doing his best to comfort him, but they both knew it would take a while.

They had gone shopping that morning and were going home at night, at bedtime even.

14 hours, 14 Arceus damn fucking hours.

 _Damn human! We'll finish soon, my ass!_ Ace thought as he looked at the car's clock again, this day had pushed his mind to its absolute limits of endurance and beyond.

This kind of thing had to be considered torture somewhere in the multiverse, he was sure of it.

When the family finally arrived back home, Ace undid the disguise and teleported to his bed where he started screaming into the pillow.

This had been one of the worst days ever, right now he just wanted to cry himself to sleep and hope tomorrow was better.


	5. Naruto arrives

**We begin the** _ **Victini and the Dragons**_ **Arc.**

 **After thinking it a lot I've decided to make Ace the Deuteragonist or Supporting Protagonist. The "True" main protagonist might just be Ash, but nonetheless Ace will still have main role.**

 **Review time, (this is edited because I didn't get to see it the first time)**

 **Guest chapter 3 . Dec 26**

 **what the fuck? how do we go from the first 2 chapters to this? bruh i was interested but suddenly lost the will to read lmao**

 **Blandy8521 chapter 4 . Oct 18**

 **The summary is misleading. It implies that you'll be following Naruto being in Pokémon instead we're following a self insert from our world given that they know about Boruto**

 **Mew Siul – I'm going to respond to them with the same answer. Now normall** **y I w** **ould have done what** **was expected and put Naruto as the protagonist but there was one problem. Too. Many. God!Naruto fics! Not just crossovers and non crossovers in Naruto in general and for that matter the Harry Potter fandom also has this problem a lot. The plot has been done to death and someone has to innovate before this subgenre is killed off by its own stagnancy, which would be a tragedy because the idea does have potential. Besides where do you think the idea for the first two chapters come from. I had to innovate or at least pull something new or I really WOULD have plagiarized the story that served as inspiration and that's something no one wants, SPECIALLY not me. I AM trying to think outside of the subgenre's box after all.**

It had been two days since the incident of going Shopping Day and Ace had calmed down since then.

Ace turned around a bit before slowly opening and blinking his eyes.

He stretched himself yawning, feeling his bones do several ' _creaks_ '.

It was always satisfying to hear the crack sounds.

After that he lifted the sheets up and floated down, the wings on his heels doing lazy flaps. They always felt so good to exercise in the morning.

Then he decided to do his morning routine.

1º: Wake up his brother and get him out of bed.

He walked to his half-brother's bed and started poking him lightly.

"Ash, bro, wake up!"

He twitched, before slowly opening his eyes.

"Bro? Yes, I'm up."

2º: Morning exercises.

Ace and Ash started doing exercises.

Push-ups, sit ups and a bit of limb stretching.

Ash always found it relaxing, he started doing them because he wanted both to make his Dad proud and to become strong like him, but another reason that was added later was because the exercise was kind of shooting.

3º: Personal hygiene.

They went to the bathroom and washed themselves. Ash dried himself with a towel, Ace simply exploded in flames. He had learned a long time ago that towels just weren't good enough for his wet fur, fire was much better.

4º and final: Go downstairs for breakfast.

They walked down the stairs, passing through the kitchen, where they greeted Delia warmly and asked for breakfast before going into the living room.

In there, the found Matatabi and Rei Nil, Nibi and Reibi, respectively.

Both in human form.

Nibi was in the sofa with her hands on her belly and breasts, Reibi was on her favorite chair in the house.

 _I think this a lot but I would love to fuck them once I am old enough._ Ace thought.

When he first saw them, a few days after he had first arrived at Delia's house, he had found it interesting when he found a pair of naked woman living there along with Delia. Ever since being reborn he had eschewed clothing, now that he wasn't human anymore he had decided he didn't need it, and it felt weird on his coat, as a matter of fact, he wasn't wearing anything right now, but he wasn't expecting human woman to come to come to the same decision, as it turned out that was because they weren't human. As for looking presentable, he henged himself into a human and got dressed when going out and the biju turned into pokemon.

That was for legal purposes though, they didn't bother to dress when at home.

As for finding them hot, well they were. Ace's underdeveloped body however, hadn't caught up with his past life's matured sexuality, so (thankfully) he wasn't actually aroused at all, that would have been a real doozy to explain, or maybe not considering they're both very lustful.

Both Ash and Ace calmly greeted the two and got a friendly greeting back, before sitting on the table.

Ash, unlike Ace, had never been particularly put out by many of his loved ones nudity. While he _did_ dress, he had grown up surrounded by pokemon and humanoids who didn't, and thus he grew up with less of a nudity taboo.

Delia came a bit later, human food for Ash and pokefood for Ace.

They both ate calmly and quietly, enjoying their meals.

Ace was sorting through the channels, trying to find something good.

He passed through a news channel when he saw an image in passing that interested him.

He dialed back to the channel it was in and…

"… The authorities have successfully shut down the Poke-Brothel, saving all the pokemon suffering under it."

 _Oh! Yeah! While the pokemon fandom speculated about it a lot, pokephilia did exist and it wasn't just dad, while it was still frowned upon, it was actually widely spread so only the truly depraved stuff that's really hated and prosecuted, guess it makes sense._ Ace thought. He looked at his brother to see that he thankfully hadn't noticed, being too concentrated on his food. Thank yetememma Arceus.

(Yetememma is what pokemon call their parent's other mates that aren't each other, humans, a monogamous species, don't particularly have an equivalent word, but it would be something among the lines of mother/father-in-harem. It will be a word used by pokemon characters and Naruto's children. Yetelere (Brother/sister-in-harem) is the between mates equivalent.)

Ace was quickly finishing his food when unexpectedly the phone started ringing.

"Matatabi, could you get the phone, please?" Ace asked Nibi, she moaned in frustration but got up.

"All right, my prince." She had an habit to refer to Ace and his siblings as royalty, since, as children of the Juubi, they kind of were.

Demonic royalty that is, come to think of it not unlike the bijuu themselves.

Nibi got to the phone and started talking with whoever was on the other side.

She seemed very excited, so the others guessed that the call was a good thing.

She finished the call and closed her eyes with a contented sigh.

"Everyone." She said with a blissful smile "Juubi-sama just called in to say he is coming today."

Ace lowered the pokefood he held in his grasp in surprise.

Ash brightened out in response, enthusiastically saying

"Dad's coming home, yay, you heard that Ace?"

"Yeah" Ace said "I heard that."

 _What could that guy want now?_ Ace wondered. Nonetheless, he put on a happy front.

Ash ate it right up, Matatabi, who was at an angle where she could see his face, didn't. She frowned a little at his lack of enthusiasm.

She might need to have a little chat with him.

"So, who spreads the news?" Ace asked.

"I will." Matatabi said "I'm already up anyway…"

She then left the room, Ace watched her go before turning to Rei Nil.

"So, Reibi, what do you think is bringing dad here?"

She looked at Ace with her eyes half lidded dismissively and spoke in her typical collected tone.

"Well, geee, I don't know, maybe, just maybe, he wants to see his children every once in a while."

"I guess, I've finished, I'm gonna go see Memma" I anwer to Reibi, before getting up.

Yeah, Ace's Memma, Victini, also lived there, in the garden, they have a connection with the Viridian forest Naruto bought them. Ace made sure to thank him for that when he found out about it.

' _Maybe I'll see my yeteleres after this._ ' Ace thought before changing into his pokemon form and going out into the forest.

He didn't have trouble finding her. Her psychic signature glowed like a star. Speeding up a bit, he calculated that he would get to her in a little less than a minute.

After dodging several trees and doing a feint upwards out and back in the forest he found her resting in a tree.

He moved in a little closer, unsure as if to wake her, before lightly touching her side with a finger.

She stirred and opened her eyes yawning cutely.

"Hello, my little mon." She said in poke speech.

He moved in and snuggled up with her.

"Good morning, memma, I came here to tell you that Dad is coming to visit." Ace responded also in poke speech, as he was always forced to use when in pokemon form.

Victini's eyes lightened up. Her mate was coming?

"Really, that is wonderful…"

Ace rubbed his check with hers. She returned the gesture affectionally.

"I'm glad you're so happy."

He meant it, he loved her.

He loved his memma very much. He yanked her arm.

"Let's go to Deliah's home, memma, we should wait for them there."

"Yeez, calm down, we will know when they arrive because we will…"

Sense his presence she was about to say when the two did just that.

Victini smiled, grabbing her kitten's arm and teleporting them to Deliah's living room.

"Hello, Victini-chan, howdy sonny." Naruto said.

"Hello, Naruto-kun/Dad" The two said.

"Well, if it isn't the victory family" A feminine voice said in poke speech.

Ace and Victini looked at the source.

"Azelf?" the small victini said seeing the three lake guardians.

"Hello there, Ace." Azelf said.

They spent some time getting reacquainted with each other.

While they were eating a bit, Mesprit said.

"Okay, so how about we girls get well… reacquainted with Naruto."

Ace smelled the air, sensing a weird smell coming from Mesprit, he was a bit confused until he recognized it.

' _She's in heat? Oh yeah they'll get reacquainted, allright, looks like I'm getting another sibling or two._ '


End file.
